


Private Dancer

by Ohheyerin



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, From Sex to Love, I need to write more of this, lol, my friend writes the smut because I can't do straight smut ndnhdjd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: "why are you here?""What? A guy can't see his favorite dancer?"One where Ariana is an exotic dancer and Justin is her favorite client





	1. Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoy this its something new. Also if you can't handle any sexual features then the door is on the right. This is your warning now so I don't want to see any comments saying shit like " this is gross" or stuff like that. It's a sexual book ok? Good.  
> Picture of what ari is wearing on the top/side  
> Song: wicked games - the weekend https://open.spotify.com/track/6VwBbL8CzPiC4QV66ay7oR?si=j_1nDILTRHeDvciAm4Cp4Q

++Ariana++

  
"That was so good baby."

  
"Relax it was just a lap dance nothing special," I said as my latest client stuck money down my chest. "It was the best one I ever had."

  
"Mhm, I'll see you next week Richard. " I walked out of the private rooms swaying my hips just to add to his misery and into the main floor while pulling the money from my breast.

  
"$450? He's fifty dollars short. Cheap ass." I groaned but continued to walk

  
The bass if the music got louder and louder every step I took. Once I was on the floor I walked to the bar. I nod my head at Levi "The usual?"

  
"Yup." He made my drink quickly then slid it over "So how much you make today?"

  
"Three grand." Levi whistled while cleaning a glass " All that for a couple of lap dances?" I chuckle and took a swing of my sweet sugary alcoholic drink. "Yup if they wanted me to suck their dick it would have been extra."

  
"I see you." Levi laughed and handed me another one. "So, you met anyone of your liking? " Levi asked while wiggling his eyebrows. "No, I don't think I ever will. It's hard finding the 'one'' I said with a sigh and took another gulp of my drink that went down my throat with a burning sensation that I love so much. "Hey don't say that everyone has a soul mate you just have to be patient," he said while patting my back.

  
I sighed and got up after I finished the last of my drink. "sometimes your not meant to have a soul mate Levi, I have to perform I'll see you later."

  
I walked backstage and got dressed in my other costume. It was my favorite one. A black lace bustier with a matching pair of black lace panties.

  
After getting ready, I walk to the mirror trying to fix any hair or string out of place. Once done I fully look at myself and wink.

  
I look hot

  
"Two minutes till show time ari." I nodded my head and walked to the side opening of the stage

  
_Introducing one of our most favorite dancers, please welcome:_

  
_Sugar_

  
On cue I walk on stage and grab the pole, taking a single swing making the men howl in delight.

  
"Y'all ready to have a good time?" I asked getting yells and woof whistles in response. I giggled as my music started. I swing my legs around the pole striking a quick pose then slid down the pole, landing in a split.

  
The hungry men threw their money on stage, begging for more all except this one man standing in the second row. He just stood there and watch the whole performance just watching with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

  
I pouted at that

  
quickly fixing my face with an innocent smile, I turn around and shake my cute small ass then dropped to the floor then carried on with my performance.

  
After I finished, I walked backstage to freshen up then walked back out on the floor. I started to call it quits after my 15th lap dance in the last hour but the familiar brown eyes caught my eye.

  
Smirking, I walk my way toward him. swaying my hips just to catch his attention. Which I think I did.

  
"Hello, brown eyes." I purred touching his arm ever so slightly, He smiled softly and took my hand "Hi."

  
"So, what brings a guy like you to this shitty club?" I ask only now noticing his light grey suit. "Well I am newly single and work was stressful today so I thought it would be a great idea to go to the club." he shrugged his shoulders and said like it was nothing.

  
"Oh."

  
"Yeah." it was quiet for a few minutes until he spoke again. "I saw your performance by the way."

  
"Oh? and how was it?''

  
"It was....good."

  
"Good?"

  
"Yeah, just good but." he leaned in more so his mouth was right beside my ear

  
"Maybe you can change my opinion."


	2. Three Am*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Push me up against the wall  
> Don't take it easy  
> You like it hard like me  
> It's what you need  
> Let's get naked and explore  
> Our inner secrets  
> For what it is  
> It's what it is  
> I, I, I, I just want to watch you when you take it off  
> Take off all your makeup baby take it off  
> I just want to watch you when you take it off  
> Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off  
> Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off  
> Take it off, take it off, baby just  
> Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off  
> Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know this is late but I had to have my fraaaan write it Anyways, here you go ( i added some things in here as well so I did do some shit Song: TiO- Zayn https://open.spotify.com/track/7jKdgYPDj6AxVU2wk9muN1?si=WrlIR4aXQq-4gO3XCmZsyA

••Ariana••

  
_"Maybe I can change your opinion."_

  
The way he whispered it into Ariana's ear sent shivers down her back.

  
Brown eyes stepped away from the brunette and looked into her eyes, looking for any signs of discomfort but only got the dark shadows for lust swirling around in her doe eyes.

  
Ariana chuckled and stepped closer to the fairly tall man (not really) "And if I take you up for your offer?" he looked down, a smirk still plastered on his face

  
" Hm, who knows? You might learn a few new things."with that he looked around with the club then back then back down at the young lady.

  
"Get dressed then come out and meet me at the black Benz in the parking lot." he said then tapped her bum, motioning her to go. She huffed but went in the back, quickly getting her things and changed into one of her better lingerie then grabbed her long coat and headed out through the back to meet brown eyes  
  
Once he saw the women, The man quickly stood up from leaning on the car and opened the door for her. Ariana smiled small and mumbled out a thank you before climbing in. Brown eyes closed the door then jogged to his side and climbed in as well.

  
It was silent at first until Ariana decided to start a conversation

  
"So, I don't believe i caught your name. " the man looked at her through the corner of his eyes intently before focusing back on the road "Is that so?" Ari hummed and touched his shoulder "Yes, I'm gonna need it later." she purred and rubbed her hand slowly up his thigh, making brown eyes grunt and grip the steering wheel more tighter "It's Justin." he spat out causing her to nod her head.

  
It was quiet the rest of the way to what she guess is Justin's house. He pulled up to this mansion causing Ariana's mouth to drop a little. She follows him inside where it was more beautiful then she ever thought a house could be. Too bad she didn't have time to gaze around for she was already being pulled up the stairs.

  
Justin leads them to what she guesses is his room. He takes off his suit jacket and threw it on the bed. "So sugar, since you know my name, you mind telling me yours?" he asked as he pulls her closer and nuzzled his face in her neck. "I-its Ariana." Justin smirked for the millionth time that night and then out of nowhere sucked on her neck.

  
Ariana whimpered and tugged on his hair causing him to moan and bite down on her soft spot

  
"Justin.." I whispered and he covered my mouth with one hand, the other pinning me to the wall. "Don't talk, Princess. Just feel." His hands trailed up and down my sides until they finally rested on each side of my waist. "I want you to feel what I feel for you. And more."

  
His lips brushed against mine softly and planted a couple of kisses on them, not too rough, but just right. Who did he think he was? "Are you trying to be smooth? Because baby, I don't do smooth." I told him with my arms crossed.

  
Justin scoffed. "Oh really? Then what do you do? Cause you're sure as hell not doing me right about now when you should be."

  
He licked his lips while rubbing his chin, never taking his eyes off of me. "The things I would do to you, Ari.." I build up some confidence within myself and walked back up to him. "Show me what you would do to me."  
"You wouldn't be able to handle it." He said, a hint of amusement in his tone. "Trust me, I've been with your type."

  
"My type?" I asked.

  
"Your type." He repeated himself and crashed his lips into mine. His hands reached down to grab mine and he held them firmly above my head on the wall. "Take off your clothes." He mumbled against my lips. This was a side of men that I wasn't used to, but somehow this was a side that I was starting to like a lot. A whole hell of a lot.

  
He let go of my hands and I immediately started removing articles of clothing. He stepped back and watch me, again, he licked his lips. "Damn, baby."

  
I took everything off but my panties. I motioned for him to take his off too, but he just stared at me. "You're making this really, really awkward." I said and covered myself with my hands. It didn't help that I had hands the size of a child. He chuckled and took my arms down, making me reveal myself to him again. "You don't ever have to cover yourself around me, beautiful."

  
Justin kicked off his leather shoes first and then removed his dress shirt. My eyes trailed even lower when I saw him start to unbutton his gray business pants which looked like they cost more than my college tuition. He grinned and pulled them down his legs. He was now only in his boxers. ]

  
"Come here," He said in a hushed voice and motioned for me to come to him. I slowly walked back up to him nervously. "Get on the bed. I'll have you there first."

  
I felt his eyes on me while I walked to the bed and sat in the middle of it with my hands on my thighs. He got on his knees in front of me, his covered erection inches away from my face. I cupped him in my hands and he threw his head back and moaned softly. "Shit, don't do that."

  
But I kept going. His eyes fluttered and he snatched my hand away by my wrist. I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down with one tug. His dick rose up quickly and slapped against his abs. I grabbed it with both of my hands and pumped slowly, causing him to moan out again and chew on his bottom lip.

  
"Ari.." He moaned. I licked the tip, already tasting pre-cum leaking out. Justin placed his hand behind my head, signaling what he wanted. I smiled and cupped his balls in one hand and pumped his dick with the other. I placed the tip in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. Justin twitched and his whole body tensed up. He pushed me further down on him with his hand and soon majority of it was in my mouth.

  
"F-fuck!" Justin screamed and helped me bob my head up and down his shaft. His hand flew away from my head and he pushed me up quickly. "S-stop..I don't want to cum just yet."

  
I sat back on my legs and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Did you enjoy that, baby?" He smirked and touched the outside of my already soaking wet panties. "You're fucking soaked, Ari. Shit.." He moaned in my ear and slipped a finger in my panties. He pushed me back on the bed so that I was on my back and ran his finger up and down my core. I moaned softly as he leaned down so that his face was right in front of it. He kissed and kicked my thighs with his eyes locked on mine.

  
"J-Justin, please.." I moaned. He raised his eyebrow. "Please what?" He asked and kissed my wet center. I squired around and Justin did it again. "I don't hear you, baby." He said. "Tell me what you want."

  
"I want your mouth.."

  
He chewed down on the thin fabric of my panties and pulled them down slowly with his teeth. Once they were around my ankles, he pulled them completely off and threw them somewhere on the floor. He crawled back up to me and and kissed my bottom set of lips roughly. "Justin!" I screamed as he took my clit in his mouth and sucked on it like it was a piece of candy.

  
"You gonna cum, baby girl?" He asked and shoved a finger inside of me. I grabbed ahold of his hair and quickly nodded. Justin added another finger, making me arch my back off of the bed and into his mouth again. He sucked on my clit and spread my lips with the two fingers he had inside of me. Then, he pulled them out and leaned on top of me with one hand. I groaned. "Justin!!"

  
He grinned and held his dick in his own hand now. "You want me?"

  
I nodded without a doubt. He just stared at me. "I asked you a question, Ari." He ran the tip up and down my folds and watched me squirm underneath him again. "Yes, Justin! I want you."

  
"Then have me." He said and shoved himself inside of me. My mouth opened widely and my hands instantly found their way to his back. He trailed kisses down my neck and on to my color bones as he thrusted slowly inside of me. He was in the deepest parts of me that I didn't even know that I had. "Oh my God-" I moaned and dug my heels into his lower back. "Am I making you feel good, baby?" He asked and continued to thrust into me. "Mm, yes," I moaned. "So good."

  
Justin quickened his pace and threw one of my legs over his shoulder. "Oh God!!" I screamed and dug my nails into his back. "Justin!" He grabbed on to the headboard and rammed into me harder with a pace that I couldn't keep up with. I reached up and touched his chest and watched as he focused on pleasing me. Sweat trickled down his forehead and he looked down at me through his thick lashes.

  
"Hold on to me." He growled and picked me up by my thighs, taking me over to the wall. I held on to his neck tightly and he removed my hands from his neck and slammed them against the wall.

  
"O-oh Justin, I'm cumming.." I managed to choke out in between his powerful thrusts. He nodded. "Yeah, baby, I feel you."

  
My walls clenched around him tightly and he slammed himself inside of me again, probably breaking any walls that I had left inside of me.

  
"Cum for me, Ari." He whispered in my ear and bit it softly. "Oh shit, oh baby, Justin!" I moaned and clawed at his back as my organism took over me. He continued to thrust inside of me through my orgasm.  
"Shit, you're so wet." He said and pulled out of me, my cum clearly visible on his dick. I whimpered at the loss of him inside of me. He picked me up bridal style and shoved me against the bed in the opposite direction. "Face down, ass up."

  
"I-I.." I stumbled over my words and he grabbed my ankles, putting me into position. He slid himself back inside of me and moaned. "So tight.." He placed one hand on my shoulder and the other on my hip, guiding me along his dick.

  
A string of pleasure spread throughout my body and I pushed my hips back, meeting him thrust for thrust. His hand grabbed my hair and pulled me up against him. He licked my neck and reached his free hand down flat against my clit. "You wanna cum again?" He asked. I nodded and felt him slap his hand against my clit a couple of times. I reached my hands up and held them behind his neck as my third orgasm of the night rippled through me.

"Come on, baby. Cum on daddy's dick." He said harshly in my ear and pulled on my clit roughly. My head fell on his shoulders and I screamed loudly. Justin bit down on my shoulder and pulled out. Seconds later, I felt him cum all over my back. He laughed loudly as I fell face down into the bed.

  
"You alright?" He asked and laid on the bed beside me. I caught my breath and pushed him over on his back and got on top of him. "Who said I was finished with you, lover boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit  
> Um so my friend is a freak in the sheets ok  
> I'm sorry again for taking too long on this I can't write this heterosexual crap I mean I was laughing halfway through the smut so........yeah  
> Anyways, school sucks I should quit and become a stripper they make A LOT in Atlanta or I should get a sugar daddy (Justin)  
> But yep until next time  
> Iris


	3. Wifey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Speak to me kindly, I'm the type of girl you call wifey. "  
> "I ain't not side piece, I'm the one you taking home to mommies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back for another chapter lol  
>  this should be very interesting since I have no idea what I am doing for this chapter but that is just the magic of writing right? heeeeeeh............. anywhore enjoy this, please Song: Wifey-Qveen Herby (a SONG) https://open.spotify.com/track/574hJJDaGqHcR9sPfbYMTD?si=t6YrvJ8ISZC5f9vNP4_ITA

Ariana~

  
"What happened after that?" Levi asked his eyes glimmered in interest. The club was now closed since it is two in the afternoon. The duo was left to put the chairs on the tables and picking up any glasses left over. It has been a couple of days since she has last seen Justin and she is trying to keep it that way for a long time. Waking up that morning was not what she expected. Sure she knew that she wasn't gonna get a five-star hospitality, however she did not expect the way she would be treated.

  
He woke her up early telling her to get her clothes and to hurry up. After she was finished, he put he in the car taking her back to the car since she said that her car was there. The ride was filled with awkward silence with just the radio playing softly in the background. Ariana wanted to ask what is up with him but sadly the words couldn't push past her lips out of fear. She didn't want to have the situation any worse than it already was.

  
They soon reach the club and Justin mutters for her to get out. Ariana looked at him just waiting to see if he was gonna say anything else but all he did was stare straight forward while gripping the steering wheel tightly. She eventually gets out about to turn around and say something to the man only to have him zoom off leaving her confused and maybe a little hurt.

  
"Nothing really. He let me stay for the night then drove me home. " Ariana said shrugging her shoulders while picking up a stray liquor glass. she was only telling him a selective part of the story "That's it? "

  
"Yes Levi, I'm telling you not a lot happened." he paused for a minute "It seems to me like you didn't enjoy it."  Ariana froze. Did she really enjoy it? Well, it was something that she had never experienced before she'll tell you that! But honestly, she didn't know what to feel about the situation.

  
The part she was mostly having the most trouble with was the way he acted when their little 'session' was done.

  
"I-I don't know actually." "Hmm well, do you like him? " "It's too early to like him, I mean we were only together for a night. There is no way I could possibly like somebody by their dick." Levi nodded

  
She was right but he still refused to give up "Only time will tell. " he sang said while walking to the sink and setting the remaining glasses inside "Let's get out of here, my hands are starting to get a cramp." he groaned as Ariana laughed "You always get cramps."

  
"shut up you boob! " Levi laughed with her as they walked out of the club.  he seemed to stop however when he saw a man standing next to a white Roll Royce not noticing the pair that has came out of the club for he was on his phone. Levi smacked Ariana in the arm causing her to look down at the smaller man with a scowl on her face only to see him pointing to the well-dressed gentleman.

  
She looked up as well then rolled her eyes before Marching over to him.  She is starting to find this situation annoying. "You sure you want to stand out here in the heat?  Your ego might just get stuck to the car." Justin looked up and smiled at the flustered girl "Nice to see you too, Ariana." having her name come out of his mouth made it feel like little daggers of venom shooting into her face.

  
She didn't like the way if fell from his mouth. Like a sour taste of a lemon when you suck on a slice. The way he said it just didn't sit with her.

  
"What do you want Justin?" she rolled her eyes making the boy chuckle "What? A guy can't see his favorite dancer?" he smirked and stepped closer.  Ariana stepped back and grinds her teeth together; she is starting to grow a hatred for the small man.

  
"This isn't the time to play your stupid games now justin, what do you really want? "Ariana huffed out crossing her arms "whoa sweet cheeks take it easy. I just came to ask you a favor." "And why would I do a favor for you?! " she snarled at the boy making him flinch. He knew that asking her might be a stretch with what happened this morning, but this is the only person he knows will most likely help him.

  
Justin sighed and went on anyway with his question  "I need you to come with me to this dinner party tonight.  I know this may seem last minute but I need a date and you were the first person I thought of." he pleases causing Ariana to hum. She thought about it for a second before speaking "And if I say no? "she stepped forward making Justin more nervous and took a step back "Then I'll leave you alone."

  
"If I were you I'd say yes! " Levi yelled while nodding his head and giving a thumbs up. Ariana blushed as all the confidence in her drained a little bit "Shut up! " she whined causing Justin to snicker but quickly stop when he got a look from the smaller lady.

  
"Fine, I'll go to your little dinner party but if you are going to act like you did this morning then I will be gone so quick you wouldn't even see me go. Got it? " ariana sassed "I understand. Thank you for agreeing!" he beamed

  
You see, Justin was a total opposite of what he is in the bedroom. He was more laid back and easy going which Ariana did like, however, he could put up a front in 0.02 seconds when he wanted to and that made her hate him eighty-five percent of the time. He was just over all confusing and she didn't like that

  
Not one bit

  
"Mhm sure." she rolled her eyes as Justin handed her his phone. "Put your phone in and I will text you what time to be ready by."  Ariana sighed since she wanted to get this over with and took his phone, quickly putting in her information then handing it back to the taller man.

  
"Thanks and oh, by the way, don't wear white we not gonna be those people. " He winks and walked to his car causing Ariana to huff and stormed back to Levi "I cannot stand him! Coming her thinking were cool and nothing happened between us!" she ranted making the smaller man more confused "What exactly happened?" she froze since she was trying to advoid this. "I'll- I'll tell you about it on the way to my house.

  
•••••

  
When Ariana and Levi get to her house,  she sat him down and tells him everything, from the time she met justin to the morning after their night together. He seemed slightly angry at the man but Ariana pushed it away "You don't need to get mad at irrelevant people."

she said as she rummaged through her closet. They have gone though half of her dresses trying to find a decent one for the party and one that's not white and Ariana is having a hard time trying to find the perfect one. 

  
Just because she hates the dude doesn't mean she doesn't want to look her best. You gotta give the people a taste for more and that is what she is aiming for. "Levi!! Can you help me? we went through the majority of these and I can't find anything." she pouted while looking at levi who is sipping on a lemonade.

"Let me give it a go. " he sighed as he got up and walked into her semi huge closet tapping his fingers on his chin looking at the different selections they had left.

  
"What about this one?" he asked pulling out a black peplum cotail dress. "When did I get this?" She questioned seeing there was still a price tag on the side "Beats me, you probably bought it but don't remember. " Levi shrugged as he took back the dress and layed it out on the bed "Yeah..."

  
He looked around trying to see what else could pair up with it. "What are your best black pumps? " "Um....these." she handed him the shoes and stepped back. Levi then looked through her box of clutches until he found a clear one with the channel symbol. Finally, he found some gold bracelets to complete the look  
  
"This should work." he said and gave her the outfit "Go change then come back so I can do your hair and makeup." she nodded and headed into the bathroom quickly changing an headed back out. "Mhm, give me a twirl. " Ariana rolled her eyes but did it anyways as Levi clapped in the background.

  
"See you lucky I have good taste! " he smirked while standing up "Yeah yeah just come do up my face already." she laughed "ok, ok."

  
After about an hour and a half, they were finally finished. Levi decided to keep her hair down seeing she looks drop dead gorgeous and went with a bright red lipstick and the rest suddle  
  
"Damn I'm good! " he squeaks and claps his hands while Ariana shook her head and looked at her phone "Thank you though boo. " "Aw babe! Anything for you!" he cooed looking over her shoulder "Did he text you? "

  
"Mhm sure did.  He should be here in a couple of minutes," she said while standing up and waited at the door. He soon arrived five minutes later "You ready to go? " he held out his hand "Yeah sure uh Levi? You know what to do with the house, call or text me if anything happens!" she said holding her hand out to Justin as well but before she took it Levi turned her around

"Remember if he isn't treating you right just call me and I'll come pick you up ok? " he said looking in her eyes to see if she really wanted to go through with this. Justin saw this too and didn't like the way the man acted towards Ariana. He seemed like a very protective boyfriend and that made him feel some type of way.

  
Ariana nodded her head and mumbled out a small 'ok' before smiling at him one more time and turning back to justin "Let's get this over with."

  
He helps her get into the car before climbing in himself. For the first ten minutes, they sat in an awkward silence before Justin finally broke it.  "When we get to the party,  there will be some very important people so I will do all the talking and you will just smile and nod your head.

You can answer a question if it is directed to you but other than that don't say a word. " he said not taking his eyes off the road

  
Ariana looked at this boy like he lost his damn mind "And why can't I talk to them? I'm there at the party as well I should be apart of it!" she protested making him grip the wheel and grit his teeth "Because we will he discussing some very important things and I can't have you distracting me. " he spoke in a calm voice trying to keep his cool

  
"So I'm just arm candy to you? " "For the time being yes. Also, remember that we are supposed to be dating so try to act like we are and everything will be fine. " and that was that. Ariana could not believe he is acting this way she knew she should have said no to begin with.  All she could do now is hope that this will not be a complete disaster

  
"Alright, we're here. Remember what I told you." he said as he grabbed her waist, walking them inside the mansion like house "Were here for the miller party." Justin smiled at the worker "ah yes it's straight down the hall and to the left." "Thank you."

  
As they walk in Ariana was amazed at the decor. All the bright colors and the light music playing in the background as people dance and dranked. There were round tables that you can sit at and rest and a buffet at the other side of the room. It felt like she was in the Great Gatsby and she was loving every minute of it.

  
"Ah mister Bieber!" an older man said cutting Ariana out of her fantasy "Mr. Smith, hello! " Justin smiled wide and stuck out his hand "And who is this? " he said pointing at Ariana "This is Ariana, my girlfriend." he gestured "Well how do you do? " she looked up to justin "I don't know Justin, how do I do? " she asked raising her eyebrow

  
"You can answer him." he said through his teeth and looked back at the man still smiling "She's wonderful thank you for asking." the man glanced at Ariana before looking back at Justin "Well alright then, Justin when you are ready come over to that table over there so we can discuss our business."

  
Justin nodded his hand then excuse him and Ariana from the man "What was that? " he asked frustrated "What do you mean?  I thought I was doing what you said?" she stated bashing her eyelashes "Cut it out I know what you are doing and you better stop it right now I can't let you fuck up this opportunity!" he grabbed her wrist but she quickly pulled it away

  
"Well if you didn't want me to fuck up your opportunity then you shouldn't have fucking brought me!" by now they had a few eyes on them but they didn't care "Fine then." he sighed and rubbed his forehead "Then go sit down and just look pretty." with that he turned around and walked to the table

  
"Look pretty my ass." she mumbled before going towards the buffet "If he wants me to look pretty then he gonna see me looking pretty eating."

  
By the end of the night, Ariana has eaten about four plates and had texted Levi everything that has happened. Justin would come to check up on her every now and again but she would just ignore him. To say she had a bad time would be an understatement. Tonight was a complete disaster and she couldn't wait till she got home and took a long bubble bath.

  
"Let's go," Justin mumbled while gesturing her to get up. She rolled her eyes but follows anyway just wanting to go home. Once again an awkward silence fell between then and lasted until Justin dropped her off. She was about to get out but Justin stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

  
"I'm....I'm sorry for acting that way.  I get a little bit nostalgic when it comes to my work. If it was a different situation then I sure it would have gone way better than it has." again Ariana didn't say anything and looked at the man "Please don't just started and not say anything." he pleaded

  
"I hope you know that was really embarrassing. I mean you just left me alone at a party with unknown people to go talk business I mean I know this was for your job but you made me feel like I wasn't supposed to even be there! It was humiliated!"

  
"I know and I'm sorry. I really am and If you'd let me, I would like to make it up to you." he looked up to see her staring back at him "Could I think about it?"

  
"of course! Please do. Just let me know your answer." she nodded her head before climbing out of the car and walking towards her front door. Levi stepped out and smiled at her "You ok? He asked squeezing her arms "Yeah. " she smiled small "Yeah I'm ok. Let's just go inside." but before she stepped foot in Justin called out "Hey Ariana!"

  
She turned and gave him a questionable look "You look gorgeous by the way." and with that, he pulled off leaving a flustered lady and a slightly agngered man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloppy,  sloppy, sloppy I know

**Author's Note:**

> Hii  
> How was that? Was it good? I hope it was I'm not used to writing heterosexual couplely sexually things lol I read gay smut for christ sake so I'm sorry if this sucks.  
> And sorry its short! I suck  
> I'll probably have my friend write the smut since I'll be cringing too hard but I had a good idea for this story so I took it.  
> I think that's it do until next time  
> Love Y'all 
> 
> Iris


End file.
